


A Valentine's Day Bloodbath

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Humiliation, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira was fully aware Goro had a ridiculously vindictive and jealous personality.So it had been very, very stupid of him to cheat on Goro with basically every girl he knew. What did he think would happen, seriously?[Not to be taken too seriously. Set right after the Valentine's day event, and Goro's alive because I say so]





	A Valentine's Day Bloodbath

Goro held back during the scene in Leblanc, watching from outside as the crowd of women and girls cornered Akira, demanding an explanation for his rampant infidelity.

Goro had had his suspicions, of course. Akira was shameless flirt, and good at ingratiating himself with people—especially girls. But his _teacher,_ even? And his _doctor?!_ And _Futaba?!_

Furious was too mild a word for what Goro was feeling right about then.

Goro dashed around the corner to stay out of sight as they all stormed out, waiting until they were gone before he stepped into Leblanc to see Akira annihilated, on the floor.

Oh, it was going to get worse for him. It was going to get _much_ worse.

Goro stepped on Akira's face, rolling him over with his foot so he could see the sole of his shoe smush Akira's cheek. “It seems there's been a bit of a _scene_ here,” he said, an angelic smile on his face.

Behind the bar, Sojiro focused very intently on polishing a glass, his face red, shoulders shaking in an attempt to restrain something that was probably laughter.

Akira looked up at Goro like he was the Reaper at his doorstep. “Uh—I can explain! Really! I-it's not what you think! I-I mean it sort of is, but it's more like…”

Goro rolled his foot, smothering whatever Akira was about to say next with his shoe. “I don't need to hear your excuses, Akira,” he said coldly, smile not wavering a millimeter. “Now. You're going to come with me upstairs, and we're going to have a little _discussion_ about what just happened. All right?” His voice was honey, but his eyes were murder. Akira made an _eep_ noise. Goro interpreted it as a yes.

Goro lifted his shoe, knelt down, grabbed Akira by the front of his shirt and forced him to his feet before dragging him helplessly upstairs.

“Morgana!” Akira cried, arm stretched out for the cat's support, but Morgana just sat silently on the floor, tail twitching, pretending not to notice Akira's self-induced plight.

x x x

“There we go.” Goro stepped back to observe his handiwork. Perfect.

This was only possible because Akira was the sort of raging pervert who had all of these things on hand in the first place. Everything about this situation had been brought about by Akira himself.

Akira was on the floor on his knees, naked, his arms tied behind him all the way up shibari-style (Goro was rather proud of his handiwork, there), the wrist area also tied behind him to the post of the bed. Each of his nipples sported nipple clamps. There was a rather large remote-control vibrating buttplug in his ass, to which Goro held the control. In Goro's other hand was Akira's cell phone, and he was scrolling through Akira's list of contacts.

Goro pulled out Akira's desk chair and brought it into the center of the room so he could comfortably sit down in front of Akira. “This is quite a list of contacts,” he said appreciatively. “And is it just me, or are most of them women?”

Akira gulped, averting his eyes. “Maybe.”

“That's not very nice, Akira,” Goro murmured, looking down at Akira's phone. “Leading all these women on. I think we need to make it _very clear_ that you are _taken._ ” His eyes locked on Akira's.

“Um…”

Goro stood from his chair and grabbed Akira by the chin, forcing his head up. “And you _are_ taken. Aha-ha. Right?” He allowed a slight edge of mania to enter his laugh.

Akira visibly shivered. “Yes! I'm very taken! So taken! All yours, Goro!”

“Glad to hear it.” Goro gave him a beaming smile, then sat down on the chair again. “Now let's see. Who's first on this list? Chihaya Mifune. I think I've heard about her before. Isn't she that fortune teller girl? You're going to have to give her a call and make it clear that you're breaking up.”

Akira blanched. “W-wait, you don't need to go that f—”

“Because you wouldn't _cheat_ on me, wouldn't you, Akira? You know what I would do to a _cheater,_ ” Goro said, showing a little too much whites of his eyes, his voice getting just a tad shrill. “All these women are just _misunderstanding._ I just want to _clear things up._ Right? We're going to _clear things up,_ eh, _Akira_?”

Akira's mouth snapped shut and he nodded vigorously.

Goro turned back to Akira's phone. “Right then. So you're going to call Miss Mifune here. And you're going to say… _Sorry, our love just isn't in the cards. I did a_ very special reading _and found out my_ destiny _is with_ Goro Akechi. _He is…_ ” Goro paused for effect, leaning in toward Akira, “ _my Emperor, my Justice, and my World, and I ride his Tower of a dick like a Chariot every night._ ”

“WHAT?!” Akira blurted, a deep shade of red. “I—I can't say that!!”

Goro's response was to reach over with his leg and dig the heel of his shoe into Akira's thigh, making Akira wince. “Oh, I think you'll find it quite easy, given the right _motivation._ ” He leaned into his heel, and Akira moaned. “Do you know what will happen if you don't do as I say? Do you _want_ to know?”

Beads of sweat ran down Akira's neck. He shook his head.

“All right then. I'm dialing her up.” Goro pressed call, then brought the phone over to hold by Akira's face.

“Oh! Um, hi, Chihaya…um, about today, uh…”

Goro was burning a hole in Akira's forehead with his glare.

Akira took a deep breath. “I..I'm sorry!” Goro mouthed the words so Akira wouldn't forget, and Akira repeated everything as instructed. “Our love just isn't in the cards.” He non-stop winced during the whole speech. “I did a very special reading, and found out my d-destiny is with G-Goro Akechi. He's…” _Choke._ “…my Emperor, my Justice, and my World…and IridehisTowerofadicklikeaCharioteverynight!!” Akira babbled as fast as possible at the end and cringed away from the phone.

Well, that was good enough for a first. Goro brought the phone to his own ear, listened to shocked silence, and said, “Well, there you go,” and hung up on her.

“That was a good start,” Goro said. “But it was rather easy. I think we need to take this up a notch.” He grinned a slightly crazy grin, and they began working through Akira's list of contacts.

x x x

“Miss Kawakami…” Akira began, clearly having trouble keeping his voice level. Goro had turned on the buttplug to a low vibration setting, and Akira was already getting hard. “I only dated you…because the maid thing was hot. But the truth is…the whole time, I wanted to w-wear the maid outfit to serve my t-true master, Goro Akechi…” He paused as Goro reached forward to jiggle one of his nipple clamps. “I-I just love getting down on my knees to clean his feet with my tongue like a good little maid…ngh…”

Goro rewarded him by turning up the buttplug vibration.

x x x

“Hifumi…last week when you were at the church…ah!” Akira cried out as Goro tightened one of the nipple clamps. “I-I was there the whole time…i-in the confessional…s-sucking Goro Akechi's dick…”

This was particularly juicy because this story was actually true. The whole time during that incident, Goro had fantasized about maliciously exposing Akira to the whole church—Hifumi in particular, since Akira was _constantly_ flirting with her. Now, he could finally get at least part of what he wanted.

“It was…so good…” Akira was totally hard and flushed now, leaning against the phone, aching for even the slightest bit of contact with Goro's fingertips. “I worship his cock… I love getting down on my knees to…pray to his divine dick… I love it when he…” Akira swallowed. “Fills me with the holy spirit.”

Goro giggled.

x x x

“Takemi, I…I'm calling to tell you that the only medicine I need is a…” Akira really didn't want to say this one— “…h-hot beef injection…a thick, meaty suppository…from Goro Akechi…” Goro tightened both his nipple clamps and just kept wiggling them for the whole time Akira spoke, watching Akira tremble as he struggled to speak evenly. “He's given me the best…rectal exams…of my life…”

x x x

“Ohya, um, actually…”

Goro scooched his chair forward and started rubbing the sole of his shoe over Akira's dick. Akira was so desperate at this point, he bucked into Goro's touch, moaning into the phone. “I'm c-calling to give you a hot new scoop…a b-big scandal…put it on the front page…that…ah!” Goro briefly cranked up the buttplug vibration, then brought it back down again. “…Akira Kurusu…is a big slut…for Goro Akechi's cock…” Goro glared at Akira, prompting him to go on, but Akira firmly shook his head and refused to say the rest, even when Goro smacked his dick with the bottom of his shoe.

_Oh, well. Maybe “And Kayo Murakami was secretly into goats” was going a little far…_

x x x

“Haru…” Akira was panting hard by this point, struggling to stay up as Goro's shoe ground into his dick and Goro's right hand tightened his nipple clamps to the max. “I'm…totally into superficially sweet sadists with daddy issues…” Goro yanked at Akira's nipple for ad-libbing that part— “Ahhhh! But, um…I just can't get enough of Goro's dick, so…”

Goro hung up quickly, once his point was made. He frankly didn't want to hear Okumura's reaction.

x x x

After this much playing, Goro was getting too turned on not to get anything himself. He untied Akira from the bedpost, threw Akira down on the bed face-first, and pulled the buttplug out of Akira's ass. Akira moaned at the absence, his asshole gaping like an invitation. Before making the next call, Goro undid his pants and lubed up his erection, then rang up the next girl and set Akira's phone down by Akira's face on the bed.

Right as Futaba picked up, Goro pushed into Akira's ass.

“Futaba…ah…ahn…nhh…” At this point, Akira was just moaning into the phone with each of Goro's thrusts. But he still had a script to cover—if he had the mental capacity left to remember it. “S-sorry…I…ah…ah…Goro…fuck…ah…”

This went on for quite some time until Goro picked up the phone on the bed and put it to his ear to hear heavy panting on the other end of the line.

“Hey…don't stop, guys…this is hot…” Futaba moaned.

Goro found himself blushing. “I was trying to make you jealous!” He practically yelled into the phone, then hung up on her.

Whatever. Futaba was a weirdo. She'd be the exception. He dialed up Ann, and placed the phone on Akira's pillow.

“Ann, I…” Akira began, and Goro thrust deep into him, making buck and arch. “Ahh…ah… Goro's…fucking me…right now…ah…ah…it's…so good…I can't…” He was totally off-script, but that was fine. It got the message across.

Goro picked up the phone and put it to his ear. “So there you have it,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice even as he continued to fuck Akira.

“So this is how you're gonna play it, huh?” Takamaki said, livid on the other end. “Oh, you've asked for it. It's _on._ Don't you think I'm gonna let you win this so easily! His ass is _mine._ ” And then she hung up.

Goro was a little surprised at that one.

The last one he dialed up was Nijima—mostly because she was the one whose face he really wanted to rub this in. He wanted her to hear Akira cumming on his dick. Once she picked up, he placed the phone down by Akira's face again.

“Makoto, ah…” Akira began.

Goro reached one hand around to jerk off Akira as he pumped Akira's ass, hoping the phone speaker was sensitive enough that Nijima could hear the sounds of them fucking. “Ah…ahn…ahhh!” Akira was totally incoherent now, just moaning and panting into the phone as he took Goro's dick.

“You have to say my name, at least, for her to get it,” Goro reminded him kindly, panting. It was getting hard for him to hold back.

“Goro…Goro…Goro…” Akira moaned obediently, lips moving against the edge of the phone until Goro wrenched another cry from him and he came into Goro's hand, his ass clenching around Goro's cock, and Goro kept going until he came, too, filling Akira with everything he had.

Goro leaned over Akira, panting, for a few moments, before he reached over to pick up the phone and put it to his ear. “There you have it, Nijima,” he said smugly. “Akira just _loves_ taking it from me.”

He could practically _hear_ her scowling on the other end. “Was _that_ what that was supposed to be?” Nijima said, a chill in her voice near absolute zero. “He sounded absolutely _bored._ If _that's_ the best you can do, it sounds like you're as bad lover as you _were_ a 'detective.' I've done better with two fingers and a feather duster.” And she hung up.

Goro frowned at Akira's phone. He hadn't really expected that she would cry, but he'd sort of hoped for it.

Meanwhile, Akira was sliding down to slump on the bed, totally exhausted. Goro sighed, placed the phone on the corner of the bed, and proceeded to untie Akira's arms, before reaching around to slowly, gently pull of the nipple clamps. Akira cried out when they were removed, and Goro couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

Once Akira was freed, he grabbed one of his pillows and buried his face in it, ignoring the cum leaking out of his ass. Goro grabbed a tissue to clean up a bit of the mess, and Akira twitched a bit at the touch, but didn't remove his head from the pillow.

Goro lowered himself on top of Akira, hugging his arms around Akira's chest. They were silent for a little while before Goro murmured into his back, “Why do you have to go for so many girls…?” It was hard to choke this out. “Aren't I enough for you…?” His other question, _would you rather I was a girl?_ went unspoken.

Face still muffled by the pillow, Akira said, “I love you. I need you. But I need them, too. I just…I just need everyone to love me.”

As angry as Goro still was, it wasn't as if he couldn't understand that sentiment. But still. “You have everyone…but I only have you. It's…not fair.” He sounded like a little kid, and he knew it. But he wanted every part of Akira to himself. If he could, he would live in a world with just the two of them and no one else, nothing else. He didn't even like Akira _talking_ to anyone else, much less fucking his way around town.

Akira rolled over underneath him so they lay nose-to-nose, and wrapped his arms around Goro. “I'm sorry. I've always meant to give you the biggest part of me. But…you should have other people, too. …And I don't mean you have to fuck them,” he added hastily.

Goro buried his face in Akira's neck. “I only want you. And I want you to only want me.”

Akira squeezed him back. “Okay…I'll try…really… _really_ hard…to keep it in my pants. Okay? But for every girl I _don't_ fuck, you need to make one friend.”

“…That's an unrealistically high bar,” Goro said dryly. “For the both of us.”

“Okay, okay, we don't have to count numbers. But…you try, okay? And I'll try. I can't be everything to you. And you can't be everything to me.”

Goro wanted to cling to Akira like a life raft and never let go, but that desire made him feel pathetic, too. He hated admitting Akira was right about anything. But he managed to wring out, “Okay. We'll both try.”

“Sounds like we've come to an agreement.” Akira squeezed him with a smile, and Goro found himself smiling back.

 

**A Very Stupid Epilogue: Kayo Murakami Was Secretly Into Goats**

 

_In the roiling darkness of Kayo Murakami's palace, the Beasts loomed: great, hulking creatures with Satanic eyes and long horns. Here, it was all goats: the buildings were goats, the people were goats, the roads were paved with goats, and the goats drove goats to work in their goat cars made of goats._

_And nothing here was more terrifying than the master of the palace: the great goat-queen herself._

_And the bleating, the bleating, the_ bleating _…_

“Goro, Goro! Are you okay?!” Akira shook Goro awake. “You were having a nightmare.”

Goro opened his eyes to see Akira looking down on him with concern. The sheets around him were sweaty. Goro's mind was still half in the dream, not fully switched back into reality.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…” Goro hugged Akira, burying his face in Akira's chest. “I'll never eat goat cheese, ever again…”

Akira just stroked his hair, soothing him. “It's okay…I don't like goat cheese, anyway…”

 


End file.
